


Outed

by tornyourdress



Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Paul reveals a secret about Ian.
Relationships: Ian Hislop/Paul Merton
Kudos: 3





	Outed

**Author's Note:**

> Written/posted during the golden era of HIGNFY-slash (2004).

I never meant to hurt you.

Oh, really? Could’ve fooled me.

Look, I’m sorry, all right? I didn’t mean to –

Yeah, well, you did.

It’s not the end of the world.

Easy for you to say.

Come on, it’s not they didn’t suspect it…

Suspicion’s one thing, Paul. Having you out me in front of the entire studio –

I said I was sorry. What more d’you want me to say?

You could take it back. Say you’re wrong. Say you’re the one who’s –

You can’t even say it, can you?

No.

You know, there’s nothing wrong with being a Trekkie…


End file.
